It Takes Skill To
by MissTuffcy
Summary: Drown in oxygen. Random Object/Phrase drabbles featuring our favorite redhead that will have you laughing your ears off or just plain staring at the computer screen going "Ehhh?" Rating may go up. Warnings in each Chapter. 4/4
1. Burn yourself on cold water

MissTuffcy: Short drabbles depicted the stupid things my sister says and does. This will have 5-10 Chapters before I create a new collection.

Warning: Stupidity, Humorous Humorless Humor (Saaay waaah?), Language, Yaoi

Object: Bottle of Water

Phrase: It takes skill to do something as stupid as that

00

It Takes Skill To….

Burn yourself on cold water

00

"Look!" Keiko cried as she jumped up and down in front of Yusuke, who just stared at her. They were standing in the middle of the park. Yusuke has been relaxing against the tree before Keiko came bouncing over. "I got these tickets to the most romantic show in the world! It's called Heartache."

"Sounds like a sappy drama to me," Yusuke grumbled, digging in his ear with his pinky finger.

"I was wonder if you'd ask Kurama to come! This'll be your chance to do something roma-"

"Keiko…We're dudes! We don' need to do all this sappy shit!" Yusuke growled. Keiko glared at him.

"But Kurama is a sensitive guy! I know he'd love you forever for this!"

"He already 'loves me forever' so I'm not going to torture him or me by going to some stupid pl-"

"Hello there, Keiko." Yusuke groaned. Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

"Hey Kurama! I was thinking, there is this-"

"Fucking goddamn bitch, HELL NO!" Yusuke screamed. All was quiet as the two stared at him.

"What?" They both asked at the same time. They both raised an eyebrow before turning back to each other.

"ANYWAY! There is this-"

"Hey! Look its Hiei!"

"Where?" Kurama and Keiko asked.

"I have a better idea!" Yusuke suggested while the two were busy looking for Hiei. Keiko turned to look at him.

"What?"

"How about a picnic right here with all of us! Kuwabara, Hiei, Koenma, Botan, Kurama, You, me, and Yukina!"

"Yukinaa~!" All three of the teens jumped at the sudden new voice.

"What the hell, you ass!" Yusuke growled, tackling Kuwabara (Who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere) to the ground. "Bastard!"

"That actually sounds like a good idea!" Kurama and Keiko said at the same time. They looked at each other and glared. "I wished you'd stop doing that…" They both said. They both sighed and shrugged. "Whaatever…."

* * *

><p>After a few beatings to Kuwabara by Yusuke and a few choice words by Keiko and Kurama, they rounded up the rest of the group and they sat in the park eating. They were chattering about. "Hey Kurama, pass me a water!" Kuwabara yelled.<p>

"Geez, Kuwabara…I' sitting right next to you, no need to yell…" Kurama grumbled. He reached into the cooler (_Where did that come from?)_ and passed it to Kuwabara.

"Hn…Moron…" Hiei said. Kuwabara glared at him.

"What was that shrimp?"

"Moron." Hiei repeated, glaring back at him. Kuwabara growled and chucked the bottle of water at Hiei. Hiei caught it and squeezed it until it burst. Smoke rose off of Hiei and the fire demon jumped up in a panic. "Holly shit, it burns!"

"Burns?" Kurama asked confusedly as he watched the fire demon running around and roll in the grass.

"What a fuckin' minute…How the hell?" Yusuke mumbled, ignoring the fire demon's cries.

"That was icy cold water…" Kuwabara said slowly.

"It takes skill to get burned by cold water…" Keiko and Kurama grumbled. They glared at each other.

"Indeed…" Yusuke and Kuwabara mumbled as they all continued to watch Hiei running, on fire, and screaming.

"How does that hurt him if he's a fire demon?" Kuwabara asked. Everyone shrugged.

* * *

><p><em>Owari~<em>

_I know it's a stupid ending but bear with me. This was a 1 in the morning I wrote it and my mind was going crazy and I just had to do it. Anyway; I'm taking requests in this one. Just leave in the review an object and a random phrase. See how I did it up there? That's how you do it._


	2. think soap operas are songs about soap

Object: Bar of Soap

Phrase: Dumbass...You can't take things literally...

Pairing: xD KuwaKura

* * *

><p>It Takes Skill To….<p>

Think a Soap Opera is a song about soap.

* * *

><p>It was like any other ordinary day. Kurama was sitting on the edge of his couch in front of the TV watching his favorite television shows: One Rose to Live and All My Roses, back to back. He was currently eating a bowl of ice cream with the phone in between his cheek and his shoulder. Kuwabara sighed as he watched his lover gorge on ice cream and talk on the phone. He jumped up when he heard the doorbell. He opened the door and groaned.<p>

"Sup, KUWA!" Yusuke yelled. Kuwabara glared at him and the other three men walking into his house. It was Yusuke, Hiei, and Koenma.

"What the hell do you people want?"

"Our women are too busy watching some corny show on the TV to be bothered with us so we decided to come and see our favorite gay couple and watch some sports!" Yusuke said with a grin. Kuwabara growled and pointed at Kurama.

"I'm kind of having the same problem here so go away!" Kuwabara growled. Yusuke groaned. They all walked into the living room.

"I knew she was cheating on him!" Kurama exclaimed into the phone. "I know right! Jessica is such a slut! That baby is so not Jordan's!"

"What are you watching?" Hiei asked. "Is it the same thing the other girls are watching?"

"What is your girl watching?" Yusuke asked.

"I think I'm pregnant...or something on the health channel..." Hiei grumbled.

"Ha, Keiko is watching dream day wedding!" Yusuke grumbled.

"Botan is watching Oprah." Koenma mumbled.

"Kurama is watching Soap Operas." Kuwabara sighed.

"Is that...Like..." Hiei mumbled. "A song about soap?" Everything went quiet. Even Kurama's chatering went quiet. Hiei looked up as he noticed everyone staring at him. Even Kurama. "What?"

"A song about soap...?" Koenma asked slowly.

"Dude..." Kuwabara said slowly.

"Dumbass...You can't take things literally..." Yusuke shook his head. Hiei glared at him.

"Takes an awful lot of skill to think Soap Operas are songs about soap..." Kurama grumbled before going back to watching TV.


	3. tthink a pooltable is a pool in a table

Object: Pool-table

Phrase: It is true when they say opposites attract...

Pairing: Everyone x Oc ?

* * *

><p>It Takes Skill To….<p>

Think a pool-table is a swimming pool in a table

* * *

><p>It was a normal day out for the reikai tentai...well in. They were all sitting in Kurama's living room looking bored out of their minds. "Let's do something..." Yusuke grumbled. Kuwabara and Hiei grunted. Kurama walked into the living room with a tray of tea while humming a soft tune. "How are you not bored?"<p>

"I'm waiting for my friend to come over!" Kurama said with a smile.

"Friend? On a Friday night?" Yusuke wiggled his eyebrow as Hiei growled.

"Who is this friend?" Hiei growled angrily. Kurama's eyes widened slightly.

"Really, guys! He's just a friend! Hiei?" Kurama furrowed his brow as he watched Hiei get up from his spot on the couch and sit in the window sill. Kurama sighed.

"So where are you and your friend going?"

"We are going to sit here and play Shogi." Kurama said with a firm nod. Yusuke rolled his eyes.

"LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMEE~!" Yusuke growled.

"Let's go out to a bar!" Kuwabara suggested. The doorbell rung and Kurama stood up. He walked to the door and his face instantly brightened.

"Kurouko!" He exclaimed. The two hugged each other before Kurama led the shorter male to the living room. "Guys, this is my friend Kurouko." The guy didn't look to be no older than 17 but he was indeed 28. He had long silver hair in a pony tail tied in a ribbon against the nap of his neck but it trailed down to his hips, he had amber eyes that made you want to drown in them, softly shaped face and curvy hips and a plump bum. He smiled at them and bowed slightly and pushed up his glasses.

"It is an honor to finally meet Shuichi-kun's friends." Kurouko said with a gentle smile. He was currently wearing a Grey turtle neck and what appeared to be denim skinny jeans. Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara openly stared.

"I'm Yusuke..." Yusuke mumbled dreamily. Kurouko smiled.

"I know who you are! Shuichi-kun showed me a picture!" Kurouko smiled again and pointed at Kuwabara. "You're Kazuma Kuwabara!" He pointed a Yusuke. "You're Yusuke Urameshi! You're Kurama's boyfriend!"

"Eh...Well..." Yusuke rubbed the back of his neck and Kurama glared at him. "Y-Yeah."

Kurouko pointed at Hiei. "You're Hiei Jaganshi! You're Kazuma's boyfriend!" Hiei shot Kurama a dirty look.

"Yeah...I am."

"I am glad I finally get to meet you all!" Kurouko smiled. Kurama cleared his throat and everyone's attention was drawn to him.

"Shall we start our game of Shogi?" Kurama asked as he left the living room.

"Most certainly!" Kurouko agreed, following after the redhead. The other three followed after them.

3 hours later, Kurama stared at the board in shock. Kurouko had won. Kurouko's Ryuuma (Promoted Bishop) would get him if he stayed where he was. If he moved up, his Ryuou would take his king and if he moved down to take Kurouko's Ryuuma, his Knight _or _Lance could take him. He didn't even understand how his King got in this position. Kurama sat back and looked at Kurouko. "Wow...You won." Kurouko blinked and looked down.

"Wow...I did?" Kurouko blushed. "I can't believe I won!" He looked back up at Kurama. "I only won because you're such a great teacher!" He twiddled his thumbs. "That's 1 for me and 10 for you!" Kurama chuckled.

"Hey!" Yusuke interrupted. "Why don't we hit the pool hall."

"Oh!" Kurama looked at Kurouko. "Why don't you call that _friend _of yours you've been talking non-stop about." Kurama gave him a sly look. Kurouko blushed darkly and twiddled his thumbs.

"I-I-I don't know if he would want to come!" Kurouko stuttered.

"Just give it a chance!" Yusuke and Kuwabara grinned. Kurouko smiled and pulled his cell phone out. He put it on speaker and pushed a the contact that said 'Itooshi'. It rung for a bit until someone picked up.

"What's up, babe?" The voice on the other line spoke. Kurouko blushed darkly.

"U-Um...My-My frie-friend and his friends a-are going to a pool-hall...I was wondering...i-if you wanted to come to." Kurouko stuttered. The voice on the other end chuckled.

"'Course baby. But I gotta find a bathing suit."

Kurouko and the others frowned.

"W-what? What do you need a bathing suit for?" Kurouko asked.

"Silly, babe. I doubt they will let me in with regular clothes. Want me to pick yours up from your house?"

"Um...huh? Of course they will let you in with regular clothes...In fact I think they would turn you away if you wore your swimming trunks." Kurouko frowned. A light bulb went off in Kurama's head and he chuckled.

"I think he believes when you said pool-hall, you were talking about a swimming pool." Kurama said. Kurouko laughed lightly.

"Honey, a pool-hall with pool-tables, not a community swimming pool." Kurouko explained.

"Really? Amazing...A pool in a table... Sweet!"

"What the fuck?" Yusuke laughed.

"Oh my..." Kurama said with raised eyebrows.

"Oh...kay..." Kuwabara said slowly.

"Dude, where did you find this guy?" Yusuke laughed.

"It is true when they say opposites attract..." Kurama grumbled. Kurouko put his face in his hands.

"That is...so true...and embarrassing..."

"Hey it worked for shorty and Kuwa!" Yusuke snickered. Kuwabara glared at him. "What? Its true! You're kind and cowardly while Hiei is cruel and...brave?"

"And you're a dumb ass while Kurama is smart!" Kuwabara hissed. Hiei snickered as Yusuke growled.

* * *

><p><em>I might make this into a chapter story. I love Kurouko and Kurama in the same story now =]<em>

_Sorry if you guys got a little confused with the Shogi pieces. X,x_

_Shogi is kind of different then chess. :o_

_I can't truly explain it but about the Ryuou and Ryuuma pieces. They are promoted pieces. The Ryuou (which means dragon king) is a promoted rook piece. Ryuuma (which means dragon horse) is a promoted bishop piece. Both of these pieces – upon promotion – gains additional moveable position. The Ryuou moves as either a rook or a king but can't move both ways on the same turn. The Ryuuma moves as a bishop or a king but can not move both ways on the same turn. If I am incorrect on any part, please tell me. :P also if you want to know more about the Shogi pieces, you can either PM more ask in a review and I'll post it on the next chapy :o._


	4. drown on oxygen

Interesting Conversation I and a friend had about people, water, and oxygen.

Object: Chemical Compound H20

Phrase: It's illogical.

Pairing: Yusuke x Our Favorite Oc x Kurama? (Okay my favorite oc)

* * *

><p>It Takes Skill To….<p>

Drown on Oxygen?

* * *

><p>"Hit me,"<em> Slap<em>. "Hit me,"_ Slap_. "Hit me,"

"Really?"

"Hit me!" _Slap_. "Aha! 21! I win again!" Yusuke jumped up and started dancing around the living room. Kuwabara glared at the dancing male.

"Oh shut up before I _really _hit you! Hiei growled from his place in the window. Kurouko and Kurama – whom had been drinking tea and talking to one another quietly – began to snicker.

"Now I'm bored," Yusuke grumbled and plopped down on the chair. He looked over at Kurama and Kurouko and grinned devilishly. He jumped up and stunted over to the two and plopped down in between them. Both foxes in human guise glared at him.

"Really, Yusuke?" Kurama grumbled. Yusuke grinned.

"Yes, really," Yusuke kissed Kurama on the lips before leaning over and kissing Kurouko on the cheek. The silverette blushed hotly.

"Since when were you a pimp, Urameshi?" Kuwabara snickered. Both foxes slowly turned their gaze to Kuwabara and glared furiously at him.

"Are you implying we are whores?" Kurama asked coldly. Kuwabara held up his hands.

"Whoa wait no!"

"I think you should watch what you say, Kazuma," Kurouko said. He crossed his arms and sat back on the couch. A tense silence passed the room before Yusuke broke it:

"Let's go to the pool," Yusuke suggested. Hiei made a face.

"I don't like community pools," Hiei growled. "All those humans swimming in their own urine,"

"You make me not want to go near a pool…" Kuwabara mumbled.

"We can go to my father's pool!" Kurouko said.

"Isn't that all the way in the makai?" Kurama asked.

"Oh…right…" Kurouko mumbled. "What about my mom's?"

"That'll do fine," Kurama started. "If we knew where in spirit world she's at."

"Right…" Kurouko grumbled.

"I don't get it,"

Everyone looked at Kuwabara. "Get what?" Kurama asked.

"How do people drown in water?"

"Uh…What?" Everyone just stared at him.

"I mean….Water has oxygen, that's like saying you're drowning on oxygen…." Kuwabara mumbled. Kurouko closed his eyes and sighed.

"I'm leaving," He got up and left the room. Kurama blinked and then started laughing.

"You're an idiot…" Yusuke and Hiei sighed.

"You do make type of point, Kuwabara, but you're forgetting about the Hydrogen part of water."

"Still…It's illogical,"

"Your brain is illogical," Yusuke grumbled. Hiei snorted.

"What brain?"

"HEY!"

* * *

><p><em>Owari<em>


End file.
